


Day 5 AU (Pearlnet Bomb)

by shadywinters



Series: Pearlnet Bomb 2015 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, rose is the mother figure, upcoming boarding house au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadywinters/pseuds/shadywinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last installment of the 2015 Pearlnet Bomb, which features a snippet of my Boarding House AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5 AU (Pearlnet Bomb)

After taking one last peek at the two sleeping forms in the room, Garnet gently guided the door close to avoid any unwanted noise.

“Are you always up at this hour?” Garnet jumped in surprise at the sudden voice, and whipped around to find its owner. Pearl stood there, dressed in one of her various lengthy nightgowns, this one a mint green, and a pale blue robe thrown over. 

“Pearl you startled me!,” Garnet placed a hand on her rapidly beating heart while taking in long deep breaths to calm down. Pearl reached a hand out, grabbing for the air, “I’m sorry to startle you…it’s just I didn’t know there would be anyone else roaming the house at this time of night.”

“What are you up for anyways?” Garnet asked.

Pearl glanced at her shuffling slippered feet as she twiddled her thumbs, “I went to go use the bathroom, and then to make a quick trip to the kitchen for water. You?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Oh.” 

They stood there in silence, with only the noises of the night seeping in from the outside. 

Pearl then piped up, “What were you doing anyways?” Pearl looked in the direction of the bedroom door that they stood in front of.

“I’d though since I was up, I’d check on my sisters.”

“Ruby and Sapphire right?” Garnet nodded her head in agreement.

“Are you afraid something might happen to them?”

“Yes and no, I just worry for them. It must be hard for them, having to struggle with moving from home to home. Not finding a permanent place to stay. But I’m hoping things will change for the better.”

“Well…they’ve got you don’t they? You’re their big sister, and as long as you’re around, then you shouldn’t have to worry for them.” Pearl graced her features with a loving smile, the wired part of her retaining showing over her teeth.

“You know Pearl, you’re right. I’m all they’re ever going to need to feel at home.”

...

“Hey, didn’t you say you were going to get water?” Pearl nodded her head yes in response.

“I’ll go with you, I forgot to take my allergy medicine anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> For my upcoming Boarding House AU; both Garnet and Pearl live with Rose as their guardian.


End file.
